When problems occur in a software product, information that describes what is happening inside the software product is not typically available. This makes it very difficult to diagnose and resolve the problems that occur in the software product. Even when information is available, for instance, in the form of log or trace records, the information is usually only human readable. This is problematic because the amount of information that needs to be analyzed could be such that it would not be possible for a person to quickly find what is causing the problems in the software product. Consequently, the person may need to use other software products to filter the information in order to find causes for the problems quickly. This would require the information to be both human and machine readable.